dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vewon
|manga debut = "The Man Named Jiren" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Member of the Pride Troopers |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = }} is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. Appearance Vewon is a tailless dinosaur-like humanoid with orange skin. Personality While little is known about Vewon, it's easily assumed that he possesses the same sense of justice as the rest of his teammates. Seconds before being knocked out of bounds after his plan to restrain the berserk Kale proved futile, he bravely fights against her. Vewon was one of fewer individuals that didn't seem to be unfazed by seeing movements of Goku in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state which even gods and angels were surprised at. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga When Kale was on a rampage in her Legendary Super Saiyan form, Vewon hid behind some rubble and prepared to attack her. He told her that the Pride Troopers would no longer tolerate her violence and then he attempted to restrain her with his Justice Whip. However, Kale broke free and knocked Vewon out of the ring. After the rest of Team Universe 11 is eliminated, Vewon is erased along with Universe 11 by the Omni-Kings. He is later revived with the rest of Universe 11 when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Anime and Manga In the anime, He was no match for Kale's Legendary Super Saiyan form, who easily knocked him out of the arena. In the manga, Casserale, Vewon, Tupper, K'nsi, Zoire, Cocotte, and Kettle together are able to hold an advantage over Kale (who had begun slowing down and losing power), it is noted by Beerus that while the seven may be weak individually their supreme teamwork allowed them to fight back and Vegeta notes they are able to predict Kale's obvious attacks and evade. Once Kale and Caulifla fuse into Kefla they are all overwhelmed even with help from Dispo. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Justice Whip' - Vewon uses this attack by charging an energy sphere in his hand then firing it in a yellow energy wave that wraps around his opponents and renders them powerless. Used in the anime only. *'Fighting Pose' - Vewon's Justice pose. *'Formation B' - A formation Casserale planned to use with Vewon, K'nsi, Zoire, Cocotte and Kettle in the manga. They were taken down before they could perform it. Voice Actors *Japanese: Takeshi Kusao *Funimation dub: Charles Campbell *Latin American Spanish dub: Dafnis Fernández *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Alexandre Cruz **Portugal dub: TBA *Italian dub: Claudio Colombo *Polish dub: Maciej Więckowski Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Vewon vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) ;Manga *Vewon, Top, Jiren, Dispo, K'nsi, Tupper, Zoire, Cocotte, and Casserale vs. Choki and his spawn *Vewon, Casserale, Tupper, Zoire, Kettle, and K'nsi vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) *Vewon, K'nsi, Casserale, Tupper, Zoire, Cocotte, and Kettle vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Vewon, K'nsi, Dispo, Casserale, Tupper, Zoire, Cocotte, and Kettle vs. Kefla (Super Saiyan) Trivia *Like the rest of the Pride Troopers, Vewon's name appears to come from a kitchen appliance, namely the Japanese pronunciation of the word "oven" (オーブン ōbun). Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Pride Troopers Category:Superheroes Category:Characters who have been Erased